Rose x Eridan
by Oran Stone
Summary: It is several years in the future, and Eridan and Rose share a very awkward first meeting, and things escalate from there. AU where no one died and they completed sburb. (Please give any constructive criticism you may have towards the quality of the writing. This is my first fanfic I am working on for the public and I could use it.) (WIP)
1. Chapter 1

On a regular morning, Rose would not see many visitors. She would contently do as she would on any other day and, quite often, go out and talk to her friends. She didn't talk to as many of the trolls since she only really knew a few quite well, and she thought the others had their reasons for not talking to her, so she would respectfully leave those few alone. A few peaceful days had passed and she was eventually presented with a knock at her door that she promptly answered. She was greeted by one of the few trolls she did not talk to often, Eridan. She vaguely remembered talking to him via pesterchum a few times, but some of those days had become a little hazy in her memory at this point.

"Hello Rose." Eridan said a mite nervously. He hadn't talked to her in quite a long time, so he was pretty unsure of how she would react to seeing him.

"Hello, you are Eridan I presume?" She asked. Wondering why he had come over to visit.

"Yeah. I haven't properly met you really, and I thought we could hang out if you had the time." He said.

She knew from the trolls, that she would often be around, that he would flirt with others. Although she was unsure if he was here to make advances on her or not she didn't have much else to do, so she decided that it wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

"Alright. Tomorrow then." She answered. "I will be ready for company then."

Well, Alright then...I will return tomorrow then." He replied. Somewhat surprised that she accepted. It had been a long time since he had talked to her, and he was not sure of what the others had told her about him. Either way, he hadn't expected the conversation to be so short, so he continued to stand there, thinking if there was anything else he could say.

Rose stood at the door with him for a while, and as previously mentioned, she did not have much else to do, so she stayed at the door with him to see where this would go.

"So is there something else you wanted to add?" She said to break the silence.

"Well, kinda, but I'm not sure of what it is I wanted to add. I apologize if I'm taking away from your time."

She chuckled a bit at his sentence. "No, it's fine. I'm not doing anything I haven't already done before."

"I see." He replied. "Well. Maybe we could go somewhere else. It doesn't particularly have to be your place. We could go out for a walk for example."

"I'm gathering that from your persistence, you do not have much else to do yourself."

Eridan slowly nodded his head in agreement. Not all to happy himself that he had to resort to talking to the others outside of who he would usually see, but thought that it might be rewarding in the end.

She stopped and pondered and after a short pause she answered him. "A walk sounds agreeable. Let me go get dressed in something more suitable for such an activity." After that was said, she went back inside to change into a more casual attire.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stepped out onto her front porch with Eridan who was left to wait on her. She wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary. Just her altered squiddle shirt and and skirt, with her hair done up as it normally would be. Eridan was wearing his usual outfit as well. They both then began to wander and walk about, with no destination in mind. First around Roses house, and then elsewhere. The weather was fair for the walk. It was mostly cloudy, but showed no signs of raining. The sun managed to penetrate through the clouds enough, so that it wasn't all to chilly on this spring day.

Their conversation didn't really begin until they ventured away from Rose's house, and at that point, it they both felt iffy as to if anything would be said for the entire walk, and in time, Rose spoke first.

"So is this how you envisioned this walk?" She asked, walking at a slower pace now.

"Not really. I expected there to be a bit more communication." He replied, slowing to match her pace.

"By this, are you telling me you came with the intent to speak with me, yet you do not have anything to speak about?"

"Yeah, but I honestly didn't expect you to accept my offer." Eridan said.

"You assumed I would be deterred from speaking with you do to what the others may have said about you?"

"Thats pretty much correct. How did you know?" He wondered.

"The review I received from the few other of your friends I talk to, was indeed not all that positive, so I just made an educated guess." She answered.

"Well what do you think about me?"

"I don't have an opinion. I'm going to base my judgment off the actions you exhibit around me. Besides, this is really my first time meeting you."

"Right."

The walk continued, but with less silence. They talked about what they did back in the session; how they screwed up, what they could have done better, and other such things. Eventually evolving the conversation away from the past and onto more current things such as their interests. Eridan was elated, feeling he would have someone else to talk to after all of this, and Rose felt the same. This went all went on for a few hours, until their directionless walking soon took them back around to Rose's house.

Eridan and Rose stopped a small ways before they reached her house. "It was pleasure speaking to you this evening Eridan. Shall I still prepare for your arrival tomorrow?"

A smile lit up across Eridan's face. It made him feel wonderful to know that he hadn't repulsed or made her uncomfortable, and that she still wanted to let him come over. "That would be great. I look forward to seein you again." He said.

"As do I." She replied.

Rose bid him farewell for the day and returned inside, where she finished her day in peace. Eridan too went back to hive. He was quite excited to be making a new friend, yet of course the thoughts of it becoming more than a friendship did flutter in his mind, but he tried to hold those thoughts back; thinking that it was thoughts like those that caused so much trouble in the past for him, so he decided he would not ask about anything like that until he was more sure of how she felt about him.

On the morning of the next day, Eridan awoke to notice he was be pestered by Rose.

**tentacleTherapist [TT]**** began pestering caligulasAquarium**** [CA]**

**TT: I would appreciate it if you could give me a estimated time of when you will be arriving at my 'hive'.**

**TT: I'm going on a limb and assuming that you are resting at this time.**

**TentacleTherapist [TT] is now an idle chum**

**CA: Hey**

**CA: Maybe in few hours if that wworks for you**

**TT: A few hours works fine, although now I am ready, so you could make your way here now if you so desire.**

**CA: WWas I asleep that long**

**TT: I wouldn't say that. I was mostly finished anyway when I began trying to contact you.**

**CA: I can be there in a feww sooner then**

**TT: Wonderful. I will see you shortly.**

**TentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]**

Rose was happy he responded. It had actually taken him sometime to respond, and she was beginning to think he wasn't going to respond or show up. She closed her computer and checked to make sure everything was in order for when he got their.

Eridan got dressed and quickly exited his hive and headed for Rose's. He wasn't sure of what she had planned for this evening, but was hoping that it would still allow them to talk. He was prepared this time for conversation. He had stopped and took time to think about some topics based around her interests and ones they shared.

He arrived at the hive. There were butterfly's in his stomach as he knocked on the door. He took a few steps back and waited for the door to open.


End file.
